Sanctuary
by Quaxicoffelees
Summary: My assumption is that our minds trick us into believing such, which is possible because we once had human feelings. They're fake, mere illusions. Zexion/Demyx.


**_Alrighty, well…second fanfic I have. I had this really weird dream when I fell asleep playing KH CoM…after staying up reading Demyx/Zexion fanfics. I tried my hardest to make it a one-shot under 1000 words. Guess it's for the best, right? R&R! _**

* * *

oOoOoOo

_I need more affection than you know…_

oOoOoOo

Ever since the blue-haired male had found Number Nine of the Organization, Demyx had clung to Zexion. The sitar-player would chatter away on random topics, filling the conversation for the both of them. As time passed, he began to notice little things the Cloaked Schemer would do in response - a slight nod of the head, a quick glance to encourage him to continue. Little things, but none-the-less…

"Zexion…" he started on another random day, watching intently as the other marked something in his book. A brief glance was sent his way. "You know how Xenmas told us we don't have emotions?" Immediately, Zexion placed his book down, staring at him in that analyzing glare he had.

"Did Axel convince you to believe his lies again?"

"No. I - Axel thinks we have emotions too?" the Melodious Nocturne started in amazement.

"Yes. Continue."

Well…I've been having…these weird - well, thoughts, if they're not emotions. It's - confusing. And I figured that since you know practically everything, or at least have a reasonable explanation for everything, you could help. Vexen practically killed me when I tried to ask him." It was one of the few intelligent things Number Nine had babbled all day.

"I've…done a bit of research. You want my opinion on it?" Number Six replied casually. The other nodded eagerly. "My assumption is that our minds trick us into believing such, which is possible because we once had human feelings. They're fake, mere illusions."

"Oh…" Demyx muttered, staring at the floor in disappointment. Fake disappointment, that is, upon such new revelations.

Zexion managed to hold in his sigh, returning to his book and ignoring the depressing silence.

oOoOoOo

The Cloaked Schemer sighed, rolling over on his bed. Demyx had always infuriated him, what with the cheerfulness, the smiling, the whining, the cuteness…

"Cuteness?" He sat up straight, almost jumping out of bed, eyes widened in shock. Blinking, his mind began reeling with logical explanations. He came up with nothing, except a nagging theory that the mind would often open up to things while asleep that one would never consider when conscious.

Needless to say, it wasn't much help.

The Melodious Nocturne would constantly tag along with him, going through one-sided conversations with him for hours on end, leaving him with no time to himself. Even the other Organization members respected his space.

Demyx was the only person who gave the blue-hair male the time of day. No matter how many times he was shoved away or blocked out, the blonde kept trying to get the blue-hair male to open up. From a neutral point of view, one might consider it unfair. Perhaps he'd give it a try - the other members had. Axel and Roxas, Marluxia and Larxene...he was pretty sure even Xigbar, Xaldin, and Saix had made some sort of twisted friendly trio.

He sighed, falling back onto his bed. Tomorrow.

oOoOoOo

_So many ups and downs…_

_My hearts a battle ground…_

_I need true emotion…_

oOoOoOo

Demyx hadn't bothered with Zexion for a whole four days - which was amazing, considering who it was. It was unsettling, and the Cloaked Schemer found he couldn't concentrate due to the lack of the closest thing he could consider a friend.

But after last night's conclusion, he hesitantly made his way to Number Nine's room, thankful that no one was around to see. From inside, he could hear music. As impassively as possible, he knocked on the door, noting that the music stopped as someone shuffled toward him.

"Zexy? What are you doing here?" the blonde inquired in blunt surprise.

"I…" How would he put it? "I think I may have offended you somehow, and wanted to - apologize." That seemed reasonable enough.

"Apologize?" the blonde gaped, not sure whether to laugh or be worried. "As in…as in, say sorry for something you think you did wrong, even though you didn't do anything?"

"What do you mean I didn't do anything wrong? You've been purposely ignoring me, and I don't like it." One of their many silences fell between them. When the Melodious Nocturne grinned, Number Six realized he must have said something he didn't mean to say.

"You missed me?"

"I - I didn't say that," Number Six snapped, flustered. It only made the blonde laugh, as if in relief. He eventually calmed down, leaning against the doorway. His blue orbs widened to see that the Cloaked Schemer was furious.

"Ze -"

"Well fine then!" the older one retorted in icy monotone, storming away. He turned and glared when Demyx darted out and grabbed his wrist. "What?" he demanded coldly, eyes widened. The blonde smiled happily.

"I missed you too."

And for the first time in years, the faint ghost of a smile graced dubbed 'emo-boy's' pale lips.

oOoOoOo

_My fears,_

_My lies,_

_Melt away…_

_I need more affection than you know…_

oOoOoOo

* * *

**_Mkay, well - sap and fluff and whatever you want to call it galore - I like it, so MYAH. If you don't like, don't read. _**

**_No flaming, pwease - it ruins my low self-esteem. I'm pathetic…but oh well._**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Mr. Fuzzily of the Plot Bunnies. Who jumped me and coerced me into posting this. The song belongs to Utada Hikaru, and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, Disney/Buena Vista, and…Shinji Hashimoto, I believe.


End file.
